Fazendo panetone com Seiya de Pégasu
by TTatiKia
Summary: É... pensei que o Seiya fazendo biscoitos não ia fazer sucesso, mas me enganei... então, aí vem uma continuação! Recomendo ler Fazendo biscoitos com Seiya de Pégasu.


_Estou de volta! Já que "Fazendo biscoitos com Seiya de Pégasu" agradou a vocês, cá estou com mais uma aventura de Seiya na cozinha... só que, desta vez, ele terá companhia... _

_Feliz Natal a todos vocês! E também um Ano Novo cheio de realizações!_

Fazendo Panetone com Seiya de Pégasu!

Tudo começa com uma linda manhã... o sol, brilhante, iluminava todo o céu, formando um arco-íris...

Seiya, na sua casinha no porto, ainda adormecido, estava em sua cama. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão suave, seus cabelos jogados displicentemente pelo travesseiro e rosto; seu corpo descansava tranqüilamente no colchão macio; o lençol cobria apenas um lado de seu corpo... e, neste cenário, a janela aberta, entrava os primeiros raios de sol. Ele bate em seu rosto:

-Acorda, folgado!

Ele se espreguiça, esticando todos os músculos de seu corpo, seus músculos bem trabalhados, marcados após tantas batalhas...

Nisso, ele diz:

-Tive uma idéia! º¬º - ele vai até o guarda-roupa, se troca e vai direto pra cozinha, pegando uma receita que ele havia visto num programa feminino.

Ele escuta a campainha fazendo "PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ"

Ele, delicadamente, grita: "CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JÁ VAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!". Ele atende a porta, e:

-SEIYA! PARABÉNS! – é Kiki, mergulhando em cima dele, fazendo-o cair de cabeça no chão

-Kiki! – diz Seiya, animado, mas não entendendo nada Õ.ô

-Que foi, Seiya?

-Eu num entendi o "parabéns"! ò.ô

-Cê num viu a data? Não olhou o calendário? Hoje é dia 20 de dezembro!

-AH! É VERDADE! HOJE É MEU ANIVER! – Seiya diz isto, pulando. Depois estende as duas mãozinhas.

Um momento de silêncio.

Cri, cri, cri...

-Tá esperando o que? – Seiya

-? – Kiki

-Dá logo o meu presente! – Seiya

-Ah! É o seu presente... Er... eu... não trouxe!

-Brincadeira! Não precisa de presente, não! – Seiya -

-Mas, se eu trouxesse um, você aceitaria, né? – Kiki

-Mas é ob... obv... er... AH! É claro que sim! – Seiya – Ah, ce num quer me ajudar a fazer um tróço?

-O.o? – Kiki

Seiya leva Kiki na cozinha.

-Cê me ajuda a fazer um panetone? É pra dar de presente pros de ouro...

-Ah, sim! É claro que eu te ajudo! – Kiki

-Ó, mas tem que ser surpresa, tá? – Seiya

-Eu tenho que avisar pro mestre Mú que eu vou te ajudar...

-Não! Vai ser surpresa! Fala qualquer coisa... fala que você vai ficar aqui comigo jogando vídeo-game!

-Boa idéia, Seiya! Vou falar isso...

ti, to, to, to, ta, te, ti... (telefone discando)

tuuuuu... tuuuuu...

"Alô?" – Mú

-Mestre Mú? Sou eu, o Kiki!

"Ah, oi..." – Mú desanimado

-Mestre Mú, eu to ligando pra avisar que eu vou ficar aqui, tá?

"ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Er... caham, caham... por que?"

-É que eu vou ficar jogando vídeo-game com o Seiya!

"Ah, tá, tudo bem! Pode ficar aí!" – antes de pôr o telefone no gancho, dá pra se ouvir – Vivaaaaa! To livre do Kiki!" - Tututututu...

-Seiya, ele disse que tá tudo bem!

-Beleza! Vamos começar?

-Sim!

Eles voltam para a cozinha. Seiya pega a receita.

"**Panetone inglês com frutas**

**INGREDIENTES**

**ESPONJA**

- 6 tabletes de fermento para pão  
- 1 xícara (chá) de água morna  
- 1 xícara (chá) de farinha de trigo

**MASSA**

- 1 quilo de farinha de trigo (aproximadamente)  
- 4 ovos  
- 12 colheres (sopa) de açúcar  
- 3 colheres (sopa) de manteiga ou margarina  
- ½ litro de leite  
- 1 colher (chá) de essência de panetone  
- raspas de 1 laranja ou limão  
- 400g de frutas cristalizadas sortidas  
- 200g de uvas passas brancas  
- 100g de nozes picadas

**MODO DE FAZER**

**ESPONJA**

Esfarele o fermento e junte uma pitada de açúcar. Mexa até obter um líquido. Adicione a água morna e a farinha. Misture a cada ingrediente adicionado. Deixe crescer por aproximadamente 12 a 15 minutos.

**MASSA**

Em um recipiente coloque a farinha (reserve um pouco), açúcar, manteiga ou margarina, ovos levemente batidos, essência de panetone, leite e a esponja. Misture (neste momento, se necessário, utilize a farinha reservada). A seguir, sove sobre superfície enfarinhada. Deixe descansar por 10 a 15 minutos. Abra a massa com auxílio do rolo. Distribua as frutas cristalizadas, uvas passas, raspas de laranja ou limão e as nozes (misturadas previamente). Feche a massa e modele os panetones. Coloque-os em formas próprias para panetone. Faça cortes sobre eles com auxílio da ponta de uma tesoura. Deixe-os dobrar de volume. Leve ao forno pré-aquecido 150°C por 20 minutos e a seguir 180°C a 200°C por mais 10 minutos (até dourar)."

-Xi! Olha, Kiki, lê isso aqui! – Seiya

-Esponja?

-É... que estranho, né?

-Bom... se tá mandando pôr... vamos pôr! – Kiki

-Que cor? – Seiya

-Não sei... Ah! Que cor você gosta? – Kiki

-Vermelho! – Seiya alegríssimo!

-Não... eu acho melhor colocar uma cor mais clara!

-Ah, Kiki, eu acho que tenho 2 esponjas amarelas, aqui! – Seiya

-Maravilha, pega lá!

Um tempão depois...

-O Seiya tá demorando... eu vou lá...

Chegando no banheiro...

-Seiya! Você não achou ainda?

-Er... não... eu... er... – e com a maior cara de pau – eu não sei onde tá! º ¬ º y

-Ah... vou te ajudar a procurar...

-... – Seiya

-Seiya.

-Oi?

-Olha aqui...

-AH! Tava aí! Nossa! Eu não tinha reparado!

As esponjas estavam "na cara" de Seiya... exatamente na sua frente...

-Vai, chega de enrolar, e vamos fazer o panetone. – Kiki

-É, tá certo... a gente só ficou enrolando...

Eles voltam pra cozinha.

-Bom, vamos continuar pegando as coisas. – Seiya

-Er... Kiki... o que é "tablete"? – Seiya

-Er... o mestre ancião, um dia, fez pão... mas... ele até me mostrou o que era, mas... eu não lembro... deixa eu lembrar, peraí...

-Fácil! É só procurar no dicionário! – Seiya

-Isso, Seiya! Você é muito inteligente!

-Obrigado, eu "seia"!

- ¬¬' – Kiki

-Peraí, que eu vou procurar!

Uma hora depois...

-Hum... "tabira, tabl, tabla, tabla de novo, tablada..."

-Seiya...

-Perai que eu já to chegando! "tablado, tablatura, tablete, table-top, tablino, tablóide"...

-Seiya! Você já passou!

-Ah, é! Peraí... vou procurar de novo! Como é a palavra mesmo?

-Ahi... ¬¬ - Kiki

-"tabira, tabl"...

-AH! SEIYA! DEIXA QUE EU PROCUUUUUUUUUUUROOOOOOOOOO!

-Ai... tá bom... ó.ò

-Aqui!

-Deixa eu ler? – Seiya

-Tá... vai! To! Tá aqui, ó! – Kiki apontando aonde estava a palavra "tablete".

-Valeu... hum... "Tablete: s.m. (Do fr. _Tablette_) Placa de produto alimentício ou de remédio: _tablete de chocolate_. **Farm**. Medicamento à base de açúcar, de aglutinante de e de produto ativo, destinado principalmente a agir sobre as mucosas bucal ou estomacal.

TABLE-TOP: s.m. (ingl.)…"

-Seiya! Já chega!

-Ih... foi mal!

-Seiya, não fica triste! Eu não xinguei por mal! Eu só xinguei porque eu já entendi! Eu já lembrei o que é! – Kiki

-Ah, tá! Então o que é?

-É um fermento em forma de quadradinho!

-AAAAAAHHHHMMMMM! Eu tenho aqui! – super animado

-Você sabe onde tá, né?

-É, o quadradinho eu sei onde tá!

Em poucos segundos, Seiya pega o quadradinho!

-Pronto! Tá aqui! O que é pra pegar agora?

-1 xícara de chá de água morna!

-Xiiii... já é pra pôr uma xícara de chá na massa... peraí, eu vou fazer o chá morno...

-Será que tem que pôr, mesmo? – Kiki

-Ué! Da outra vez, eu coloquei no biscoito, e a Saorinha comeu e se deliciou! Mas quando eu tava misturando a massa, eu tirei as xícaras, as colheres... porque tava atrapalhando! Mas eu não sei se é certo tirar... mas é que tava ruim de misturar...

-Ô, Seiya, como você é burro! Não se pode colocar essas coisas na massa! É só o que tá dentro da xícara e da colher!

-Ah, então, que bom que eu tirei! – Seiya

-É, senão ela ia quebrar os dentes!

-Hihihihi... imagina a Saorinha bangela... ia ter que comer as coisas com canudinho! E ia me dar beijo de véio!

¬¬

-Bom, vamos continuar? – Seiya

-Sim!

-O que fala mais aí?

-Hum... 1 xícara de chá de farinha...

-... mais chá...

-Agora a massa... – Kiki

-... – Seiya

- 1 kg de farinha... 4 ovos... 12 colheres de sopa de açúcar...

-Êêêêêêêhhh... agora é sopa, é? Eu queria entender porque que em toda receita que eu vejo tem que pôr sopa e chá!

-Já vi umas que tem que pôr colher de sobremesa!

-Ah, se é pra fazer coisa doce, né...

-Ah, fazer o que, né? – Kiki – 3 colheres de sopa de manteiga...

-Mas que droga! Só tem sopa, chá... tá enchendo o saco, já! Por que não fala pra pôr tudo de uma vez? – Seiya já se revoltando

- ½ litro de leite? O que será esse "½"? (Lê-se: um dois!) – Kiki

-Sei lá! Ué! Vai saber se não é pra gente escolher se é 1 litro ou 2 litros? – Seiya

-Uau, Seiya! Você é demais!

-Brigado, eu "seia"! Ó, vamos fazer 2 litros, pra fazer bastante!

-Bom... 1 colher de chá de essência de panetone...

-... mais chá...

-Raspas de limão ou laranja... 400g de frutas cristalizadas...

-O QUE? – Seiya assustado – 400 frutas de cristal? Eu vou ter que comprar, porque eu não tenho 400 frutas, ainda mais de cristal!

-É... eles são cruéis... – Kiki

-Vai ser muito caro! 400 frutas, e ainda de cristal? Eu não tenho nem R$5,00! – Seiya, já se descabelando

-Bom, eu tenho uns trocadinhos... deixa eu ver... – remexendo os bolsos – R$0,20, R$0,30, R$0,40...

-Ah, quer saber? Num vô colocar frutas de cristal! Eu sou pobre, e vou colocar o que eu tiver aqui! Eu tenho uns pedaços de abacaxi dentro da geladeira, aí é só misturar com essas maçãs e bananas, que dá certo!

-E também uva passa!

-Por que passa?

-Ah... vai ver que é uva veia! Estragada... – Kiki

-Que nojo! Vou pôr uva normal! Eu não quero que ninguém fique com dor de barriga!

-Tem razão! Bom, 100g de nozes moídas...

-Eu tenho nozes... – Seiya

-Tá tudo aqui! Já podemos começar! Ah, tem que ter forma pra panetone!

-Como é que é ?

-É de papel!

-Num tenho!

-Tem que comprar!

-Lá se vai meu dimdim... compra pra eu? – Seiya

-Tudo eu, tudo eu... – cata o dinheiro, desaparece. Uns minutos depois... – Pronto, tá aqui.

-Agora sim... Vamos... – Seiya

-Onde tem vasilha?

-Tá na mão! Vai lendo a receita, que eu vou fazendo...

-"Esfarele o fermento"...

Seiya dá um soco no fermento, fazendo-o virar pó!

-Vai quebrar a mesa, Seiya!

-Ops, desculpe... e agora?

-Coloca um pouco de açúcar!

-Gosto bem docinho! – e despeja um pouco de açúcar na vasilha – e agora?

-Agora mexe!

-Beleza! – e Seiya começa a rebolar – Me ajuda, Kiki!

-Tá bom!

Seiya, rebolando, vai misturando...

-E agora?

-Água e farinha.

-E o chá? Ah, é com a água! – mistura

-Agora é pra deixar crescer.

-Mas demora muito! Já pensou? Uma criança demora pra crescer! Imagina isso aqui!

-Tá falando que é 15 minutos. ¬¬

-Ah, que bom! Nossa! Como cresce rápido!

-A gente vai ficar esperando?

-Quer jogar vídeo-game? A Saori me deu um PS2, e eu tenho um jogo de futebol. É só acertar o tempo, deixar 15 minutos. Vamos?

-Beleza! – Kiki super animado

-Eu jogo com o Brasil!

-Ah, não, Seiya!

-Mas eu sou fã do Ronaldinho Gaúcho!

-E eu do Ronaldinho!

-E se a gente revesar?

-Aí, sim!

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

-Jogão, hein? – Seiya

-Mó loco! – Kiki – Ganhei de 7x1!

-Pôxa... eu que tenho PS2, e você joga melhor que eu!

-É claro! Você fez gol contra!

-Foi sem querer... foi 1 só!

-Credo, Seiya! Olha só!

-Vixe!

A massa estava imensa, transbordando pra fora da vasilha!

-Nossa! Que lindo! – Seiya

-Vamos continuar...

-É! Vou pegar a vasilha com a massa...

-Põe farinha...

-Já coloquei!

-Açúcar, manteiga e ovos... tem que bater os ovos!

-Tá bom! – Seiya soca os ovos, meleca a mão, e joga tudo lá dentro, com casca e tudo...

-Que nojo, Seiya! Bom, agora, essência de panetone...

-Que que é isso?

-Bom, que eu saiba, essência é cheiro!

-Então, tem que colocar cheiro de panetone?

-Acho que sim.

-Qual é o perfume que o panetone gosta?

-Não sei...

-Vou colocar o meu, então.

-Mas, Seiya, perfume não pode beber! – Kiki assustado

-E agora?

-Então, é só não pôr!

-É! E o que falta?

-Leite e esponja.

-Dois litros de leite... e a esponja. Cadê as esponjas?

-Tá aqui. – Kiki

-Me dá!

-Vai colocar inteira? Não é melhor picar?

-Putz, Kiki, ainda bem que você tá aqui. O que eu faria sem você aqui?

-Hehehe... – risada sapeca de Kiki

Pegaram uma tesoura, picaram as esponjas e colocaram na massa.

-Agora tem que sovar.

-Sovar?

-É, bater a massa.

-Pó dexá! – Seiya se diverte, socando a massa, jogando-a de um lado pro outro.

-Caramba, Seiya, você é muito bom nisso! – Kiki

-Obrigado, eu "seia"! O que é pra fazer agora?

-Agora é pra deixar ela descansar por 15 minutos.

-Beleza! Agora vamos jogar mais uma partida? – Seiya

-Vam'bora.

... 

-Veja, Seiya! Já se passaram 15 minutos! – Kiki

-É verdade! Vamo lá continuar a fazer o panetone! – Seiya

-Ah... mas eu queria jogar mais...

-Kiki! Quando a gente terminar, oferecer pro povo... a gente joga o quanto você quiser!

-Oba!

Eles voltam pra cozinha.

-Agora abra a massa com o auxílio.

-Com o golpe daquele pokemón? – confuso

-¬¬ Não, Seiya! É com ajuda!

-Ah, sim, pois eu tenho você pra me ajudar!

-Isso mesmo! – Kiki cata a massa, e com a ajuda de Seiya, vai abrindo!

-Kiki... aqui tá mandando pegar o rolo... – Seiya desanimado

-Ué! O que que tem? – Kiki

-Nada não... – Seiya vai pro banheiro

-Seiya, você guarda o rolo no banheiro? – Kiki (?)

-É, ué! – Seiya pegando um rolo de papel higiênico

-Ai, Seiya... não é rolo de papel, é rolo de macarrão!

-Macarrão também vai no banheiro? – Seiya

Kiki dá um pedala em Seiya.

-Claro que não...

-Ei, menino! Olha o respeito! Eu sou mais velho que você! E por que você não me avisou antes? Quando eu fiz os biscoitos, eu gastei todo o meu papel higiênico, pra abrir a massa!

-Ai, Seiya, como você é burro! Nunca ouviu falar do rolo de macarrão?

-Já, mas... aí não "expirica" se é rolo de papel ou rolo de macarrão!

-Mas onde já se viu, na receita, mandar passar o rolo de papel na massa? Hein? Me diz! – Kiki

-Ah... num sei...

-Vai, vamos terminar logo! Eu quero jogar!

-Sim...

-Cê tem rolo aí? – Kiki

-De macarrão?

-É óbvio!

-Bom... acho que sim. Me ajuda a procurar? – Seiya com carinha de dó

-Já vai...

Vai procurando...

-Pronto, achei! Vamos! – Seiya

-Hum... distribua as frutas, uvas, raspas... – Kiki

-Distribuir? Tá! Uma pra você, outra pra mim... – Seiya

-Não, Seiya! É pra distribuir na massa! – desesperado

-Ah, sim... hehehe... tava só te testando... – Seiya

-...e as nozes trituradas.

-Opa! Triturar nozes é comigo mesmo! – Seiya sai dando vários Meteoros de Pégasu nas nozes

-Uau, Seiya! Você podia ser cozinheiro!

-É, eu sempre faço isso quando quero comer nozes! – Seiya coçando a nuca!

-Hum... feche a massa e modele os panetones. Coloque-os em forma própria.

-Oba! Vamo fazer em forma de signo! – Seiya

-Seiya, é pra arredondar e colocar na forminha de papel. Bom... hum... Faça cortes sobre eles com o auxílio de uma tesoura – Kiki

-Ih, vai ter que cortar todo o panetone... – Seiya choroso – Vai estragar...

-Seiya, é pra cortar em cima, pra ficar com formato legal! – Kiki descabelado

-Ah! Que legal! – Seiya

-Hum... deixe dobrar de volume... – Kiki

-Oba! É pra deixar crescer mais? – Seiya

-É! Isso quer dizer: jogar mais vídeo-game! – Kiki

-ÊÊ ÊÊ ÊÊ ÊÊ ÊÊ ÊÊ ÊÊ ÊÊ ÊÊ ÊÊ!

-Seiya, olha como está grande! – Kiki

-O que?

-O panetone! – Kiki ¬¬

-Ah, é! Eu já tava me esquecendo do panetone!

Eles voltam à cozinha.

-Agora é só pôr no forno e esperar dourar! Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê! Acabou!

- Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê Ê! Mais vídeo-game!

Eles jogam até dourar...

-Será que o panetone já virou cavaleiro de ouro? – Seiya

¬¬

-Hehehehe... foi mal! – Seiya

-Vamos ver.

Chegando à cozinha...

-Uau! Ficou lindo! – Kiki – Eu posso dar um pro mestre Mú?

-Claro que pode! A gente vai entregar um pra cada um. Você me ajuda? – Seiya – Só que eu quero que seja surpresa. Ninguém pode saber que foi a gente que fez. Depois que eles comerem e se lambuzarem, a gente fala que foi a gente que fez!

-Legal, Seiya! Pode deixar! Vamos embrulhar, e eu entrego JÁ!

Seiya catou uns papéis velhos de presente que ele havia guardado, e os dois passaram a tarde embrulhando panetones.

Já era tarde da noite, quando Kiki saiu teleportando de casa em casa, deixando panetones nas doze casas, na mansão da Saori, e também na vila das amazonas. (eita! Esse panetone rendeu, hein? O.o)

_2 dias depois... _

-Oi, Kiki! – Seiya, todo alegre – Você sabe se o pessoal gostou dos panetones?

-Bom... eu não sei, não...

-Por que?

-... eles estão doidos, querendo saber quem foi que fez...

-Mas por que?

-... sei lá... o mestre Mú, por exemplo, não sai do banheiro a dois dias... o Shaka tá meditando, pedindo a Buda pra saber quem fez... o Máscara tá até fazendo uma macumbinha com um restinho do panetone, pra saber quem fez...

-Ah! Acho que eles querem agradecer, né? E o Mú ficou com dor de barriga? Hihihihi... vai ver, comeu tudo de uma vez! Isso já aconteceu comigo, uma vez que eu comi uma sobremesa, e...

-Tá, tá, Seiya...

-Fala pro Mú pra ele parar de comer tudo num dia só, viu? – Seiya

-... mas todos estão...

-Eita! Isso quer dizer que tava bom demais! Todos comeram tudo de uma vez só! Acho que vou conseguir mesmo esse emprego que vi no jornal...

-Qual?

-"Precisa-se de cozinheiro para restaurante em Atenas. Ótimo salário!"

-É?

-Pois é... me chamaram pra fazer um teste... vou fazer Moussaka! Se procurarem por mim, já sabe: e agora, pode me chamar de Mestre Cuca!

_Em outro lugar..._

-Ai, que dor... ainda descubro quem foi o desgraçado que fez essa droga... – Máscara – Catso... o pior é que tava com um gosto bom... ai... acho que vou pro banheiro de novo...

-Máscara! Já descobriu quem foi? – Saga

-Não... dá licença, quero ir no banheiro. – Masca

-Não dá. O Kanon tá lá! – Saga

-Mas... o que ele tá fazendo no meu banheiro?

-Disse que não tá aguentando entrar no nosso, e veio no seu...

-Catso...

_Outro lugar..._

-Ó Buda... perdoe-me por ser guloso, eu comi todo aquele panetone... eu não sei se isso é um castigo, mas me perdoe... me perdoe, também, por invocá-lo no banheiro... – Shaka

_E outro..._

-... que droga... justo hoje que eu ia sair com uma gata... – Miro correndo pro banheiro (de novo)...

_Outro..._

-... Juro que vou chicotear esse cara... esse palhaço... ai, que ódio! – June, preparando um cházinho com folhas de carambola.

-...ai... faz um pouquinho pra mim... – Shina

_No restaurante..._

"Ué! Tomates picados sem pele? Tomate tem pele? Ih... tem que pôr muito chá, nessa receita..."

Fim (?)

_Moussaka é uma lasanha grega._

_Obrigada a todos que leram "Fazendo biscoitos com Seiya de Pégasu", e também a vocês que leram "Fazendo panetone com Seiya de Pégasu". Estou muito feliz com todos os comentários, super emocionada... _T¬T

_Esse fic era pra sair a 1 semana atrás, mas... não deu! Atrasado, mas é um fic meio que de aniversário pro Seiya. Tadinho, ninguém lembra dele..._

_Esse fanfic foi quase que totalmente escrito pela minha irmã Oculta (de 12 anos!). Ela é muito criativa, pra escrever burrices do Seiya... a única coisa que eu fiz foi dar uns retoques e corrigir algumas palavrinhas..._

_E acho que, desta vez, não vai ter continuação, a não ser que a Oculta tenha mais criatividade, e o Seiya consiga esse emprego no restaurante... eu não sei porque, mas acho que ele conseguiu..._

_Tatikia e Oculta._


End file.
